parodia de otra dimension
by Alicia-Adriana14
Summary: Zatanna practica un echiso pero algo sale mal y teletrasporta a ella y el equipo a otra dimension donde las cosas han cambiado la vida de todos ¿que habra cambiado? ¿como volveran a casa? y si fuera poco klarion aparesera no soy buena con los resumenes espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste esta historia y acepto cualquier comentario o critica**

**No soy dueña de justicia joven**

* * *

Capitulo i : mundos diferentes

Era un dia normal en la cueva ya que no tenían misiones, Megan estaba horneando sus galletas, Conner viendo la estática de la TV, Kaldur leyendo un libro ,Robin con su portátil, Artemis y Wally peleando ,y Zatanna estaba practicando un nuevo hechizo

-Zee que haces.: pregunta Robin

-practicando un hechizo de tele transportación.: responde Zatanna

-esta bien que practiques sin supervisión?.: dice Kaldur

-esta bien solo déjame probar con esta manzana.: dice Zatanna

-no lose podría.: dijo Kaldur pero fue interrumpido por Zatanna

-_ etnerefid noisnemid anu a sonavell_.:dice Zatanna y los 7 personas que estaban en la sala desaparesieron

* * *

Los 7 adolescentes cayeren en un jardín de arbustos

-que paso?.: dice Artemis dice tratando de sacarse las ramitas del cabello

-como llegamos aquí.: dice Conner parándose

-Zatanna nos tele transportaste a nosotros.: dice Robin con calma

-en dónde estamos?.:pregunta Megan

-todos mantenga la calma.: dice Kaldur

-espera si tele transporte a todos donde esta Wally.:dice Zatanna asustada

-un poco de ayuda por aquí.: dice una voz y todos voltean al ver a Wally colgando de la rama de un árbol

-como terminaste allí vigilante de la playa.: Dice con tono burlón Artemis

-dímelo tu en un momento estoy discutiendo con tigo y en el otro aparezco aquí,: dice Wally

Y Conner lo baja del árbol

-hay que averiguar donde estamos y volver a la cueva.: dice Robin

-me parece que estamos en una escuela.: dice Megan y todos salen del jardín

-hay que preguntar que escuela es.:dice Kaldur y Megan cambia su tono de piel y le pregunta a un chico y vuelve con la cara confundida

-que paso.: dice Robin

-pues estamos en el internado Gotham.:dice Megan

-internado Gotham… no hay ningún internado en Gotham.:dice Robin confundido

-eso no fue lo mas extraño el chico me dijo que cuando iba a ser la fiesta de el comienzo de verano.: dice Megan

-QUE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!.:dice Wally

-muy bien estamos en Gotham que hacemos ahorra.: dice Conner

-esto es muy confuso.: dice Kaldur

-sin ignorar el echo de que no hay un internado en Gotham y que va a comenzar el verano.: dice Robin

-creo que se lo que pasa.: dice Zatanna

-estamos en una dimensión diferente.: dice Robin

-que esto no puede ser posible.: dice Wally

-Zee puedes regresarnos.: dice Artemis

-no puedo disculpen por meterlos en este lio..dice Zatanna

-ese chico te conocía quizás nuestras contrapartes estén aquí ellos podrían ayudarnos. Dice Kaldur

-seguro hay una liga de la justicia.: dice Megan

-pero hay muchas cosas que pueden suceder en una dimensión alterna a la nuestra.:dice Robin

-hay que buscarnos.: dice Conner

-si .:dice Zatanna

-eso suena raro.: dice Wally

-pero hay que cambiar nuestra apariencia si no hay una liga o en esta dimensión ellos son los villanos tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo …Zatanna puedes cambiarnos?.:dice Robin ella asiente

-_ otecpsa ortesun aibmac_.:dice Zatanna y todos cambian (**no lo voy a poner porque eso tardaría un tiempo disculpen :p)**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**


	2. Chapter 2

Pues ya esta esté capitulo me estoy centrando en una posibilidad de la vida que en esta dimensión es la más cambiada y es la de Wally en donde es todo los contrario ya que él es el más despreocupado y feliz lo he puesto todo lo contrario este será un experimento

**Los personajes de justicia joven son en negrita**

_Los de la dimensión son en cursivas_

_Vinculo mental_

_No soy dueña de justicia joven por desgracia _

* * *

Capítulo 2: reunión parte 1

_Dick_ y_ Wally _salían de una joyería parándose al frente de dos motos una negra y una roja

-crees que le guste el colla.: dice_ Wally_

-le gustara sobre todo porque viene de ti. Contesta _Dick_ poniéndose el casco y subiendo a la moto

-si…pero no estoy seguro si se lo tenga que dar …bueno no ahorra.: dice _Wally _dice con inseguridad:. No quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Linda.:

-no le va a pasar.: antes de terminar la oración una niña pequeña está cruzando la calle cuando un camión pasaba a toda velocidad cuando los dos chicos se dieron cuenta _Wally _prendió la moto y manejo hasta llegar a la niña y el camión paso de frente a toda velocidad

-estas bien.: le pregunto

-ayúdame por favor mi mami y mi papi están en peligro tengo miedo.: dice la niña en sollozos

-donde están tus padre.: dice en tono serio _Wally_

-estábamos en el parque que esta por haya.: dice la niña señalando con el dedo

-_**Wally el camión tiene rehenes en el interior**_.: dice _Dick_

* * *

Internado Ghotam

-Megan por favor establece el vínculo telepático.: dice Kaldur

-vinculo establecido.: dice Megan

-muy bien todos exploraremos la zona para encontrarnos a nosotros o a la liga.: dice Kaldur y todos se dispersan en diferentes zona

* * *

PVO de _**Megan**_

Estaba caminado por el campus pero cuando vi al señor…Ken Nensol ahí de pie hablando con..….. migo me escondí vi que no hubiera nadie y luego me volví invisible y me hacer que a donde está el señor Nelson y yo para escuchar

-señor Nensol sabe dónde está mi primo.: pregunto mi contraparte

-el joven Wallace salió a la ciudad con el joven Richard.: Contesto el señor Nelson que compraría un obsequio para la señorita Artemis .:

-o ,ya veo por favor si lo ve dígale que lo estuve buscando por favor.: dijo mi contraparte y el asiente:. Gracias.:

-chicos me encontré y tambien al señor Ken Nensol.: digo lo mas raro fue que al parecer en esta dimensión Wally es mi primo.:

-QUE¡.:Dice Wally

-yo encontré a Artemis.:dice Rovin

-yo a Kaldur.:dice Wally

-yo a Conner.:dice Zatanna

-yo a Zatanna.: dice Artemisa

-muy principal traigan nos tambien Conner ve con Megan yo los espero todos en el punto de encuentro-

-Si-todos contestaron al unisono

* * *

Ciudad Gotham

-**los padres de la niña están en peligro –**dice _Wally_

_**-**_**tu crees que sea**_** –**_dice _Dick_

**-sin duda ataque organizado tu ve por los rehenes yo iré por los padres de la niña te seguiré pronto-**dice _Wally _prendiendo la moto y dirigiéndose al parque mientras _Dick _iba tras el camion

* * *

ciudad Gotham

PVO de Robin

Estaba caminando por el campus cuando vi a Artemis sentada en la sombra de un árbol al parecer haciendo leyendo un libro y me hacer que

-hola eres Artemis Crock?.:pregunte

-sí y tú eres?.:pregunto ella

-Robín Riter mucho gusto.: le contesto:. Y que estás haciendo?.:

- Leyendo un libro para literatura.: dice ella:. Eres nuevo verdad?.:

-si como lo sabias. Contesto con tranquilidad

-es que nunca te había visto por aquí.: contesto ella

-has oído hablar de la liga de la justicia.: dice Robin

-liga de la justicia? Que es eso.: dice confundida

-me puedes decir donde está la fuente por favor-pregunte

-si claro-dice ella levantándose y lleno a la fuente principal

* * *

Ciudad Gotham

Cuando _Wally _había llegado al parque efectivamente estaban los padres de la niña y dos hombres enmascarados con pistolas en las manos apuntando a la cabeza de sus rehenes

-por fin apareciste West-dice uno de los hombres en forma de burla-liberaste a los rehenes del camión o mandaste a uno de tus amiguitos a hacerlo

-suéltalos ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto-dice _Wally _con frialdad

-los soltaremos si tu sacas todas tus armas y te pones de rodillas-dice uno de los hombres y el saca dos pistolas , un cuchillo y un bolígrafo, y se pone de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza-no eres una gran amenaza como dicen todos-

-son nuevos en esto verdad-dice _Wally _como burla

-y que si lo somos tu solo eres un mocoso no sé por qué no te han matado el mismo día que asesinaron a tus-pero antes de terminar la oración _Wally _le dio una patada haciéndolo caer y soltando la pistola dándole otra patada en la cara lo dejo inconsciente agarrando la pistola

-deja el arma o los mato tú decides –dice el hombre y el tira el arma con un moviente rápido agarra su reloj apretando un botón apunta y dispara un rayo a la mano del hombre haciendo que suelte la pistola al estar en estado de shock él se apresura dándole un golpe en el estómago derivándolo al piso luego le agarra la camisa

-gracias por salvarnos-dice el padre de la niña

-quien es el que te contrato donde esta-dice _Wally _al ver que no contestaba lo empujo con fuerza-responde

-no lose nadie lo ha visto solo nos contrata pero nadie sabe quién es o donde se esconde-dice el hombre asustado-lo que si se es que su próximo objetivo es alguien cercano a ti muy cercano-dice burlándose de el luego lo estrella más fuerte dejándolo in consiente sacándole la máscara y pone su reloj

-escaneando-dice la voz del reloj cuando una luz roja sale del reloj y lo hace lo mismo con el otro hombre

-llamen a la policía su hija está en el callejón a dos cuadras de aquí –dice el poniéndose el casco

-gracias jovencito muchas gracias-dice la señora

-de nada-dice el subiendo en la moto sacando una pantalla holográfica viendo donde estaba _Dick _y el camión-podrían también llamar una ambulancia por favor-y ellos asienten-gracias-y se va por un avenida

* * *

Internado Gotham

PVO **Zatanna **

Estaba caminando y vi a Conner hablando con 2 chicos más cuando me hacer que toque su hombro y el voltio

-hu...que deseas-dice Conner

-me podría guiar a la fuente principal soy nueva por favor-dice Zatanna

-estoy un poco ocupado lo siento-dice Conner

-nos vemos en el entrenamiento –dice uno de los chicos y se van se me ocurrió una idea que no podía fallar

-esa que quede con encontrarme con Megan aya por favor-dije yo

-Megan…está bien-dice Conner y nos vamos a la fuente

PVO de** Wally **

Estaba caminando por la biblioteca por alguna razón termine aquí en la tortura de cualquier estudiante y mas aun yo asta que vi a Kaldur leyendo …..bueno no puedo leer lo que dice pero al fin y al cabo esta leyendo

-chicos me encontré y tambien al señor Ken Nensol.:dice lo mas raro fue que al parecer en esta dimensión Wally es mi primo.:

-QUE¡.:dije yo esta dimensión es una tortura

-yo encontré a Artemis.:dice Rovin

-yo a Kaldur.:dice Wally

-yo a Conner.:dice Zatanna

-yo a Zatanna.: dice Artemisa

-muy principal traigan nos tambien Conner ve con Megan yo los espero todos en el punto de encuentro-

-Si-todos contestaron al unisono

bueno me hacer que y pregunte

-hola me acabo de perder me podrias mostrar la fuente principal he quedado con unos amigos encontrarme ayi-dije yo

-claro pero espera por favor-dice el llendo a la bibliotecaria a preguntarle quien sabe que y el vuelve-vamos – y nos vamos a la fuente

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo lo he dividido en dos partes ya que era demasiado largo**

**Por favor comente **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí va otro capitulo **

**Superliza7:si habrá emparejamientos más adelante**

**:en este capítulo puedes sacar una pequeña pista en el próximo quizás expliquen lo que paso**

**Los personajes de justicia joven son en negrita**

_Los de la dimensión son en cursivas_

_**Llamada telefónica entre los de la dimensión**_

_Vinculo mental_

_No soy dueña de justicia joven _

* * *

Capitulo 3: reunión parte 2

Ciudad Gotham

Cuando _Dick _había logrado subir a la cabina del conductor del camión al querer frenar

-hay que bien no hay frenos si se entera _Zatanna _me matara si el camión no lo ase-piensa _Dick _este pensamiento lo estremesio_-_**Wally el camión no tiene frenos y se dirige al muelle-**dice por el comunicador _Dick _tratando de esquivar todos los autos

_-_**voy en camino****cuando yo te digo frena frenas-**dice _Wally_

-**pero como…o no no lo aras si lo haces**_Artemisa_** me mataría-**dice _Dick _mientras _Wally _manejaba a toda velocidad a la calle donde estaba el camión ,al llegar vio que el camión se estaba acercando se bajó de la moto vio que no hubiera ningún carro se fue al medio de la pista

**-**_Dick _**quiero que manejes en dirección recta-**dice _Wally _

-**amigo eso es suicida-**dice _Dick_ manejando en línea recta, mientras _Wally _se echaba en el piso dentro de 15 segundos el camión paso por encima y al avanzar el ya no estaba

* * *

Internado Gotham

PVO **Artemisa **

Estaba caminando por unos pasillos de un edifico cuando paso por un salón que era de música ya que tenía instrumentos y allí sentada al frente del piano era _Zatanna colocando unas partituras_

-chicos me encontré y tambien al señor Ken Nensol.: dijo lo mas raro fue que al parecer en esta dimensión Wally es mi primo.:

-QUE¡.:Dice Wally

-yo encontré a Artemis.:dice Rovin

-yo a Kaldur.:dice Wally

-yo a Conner.:dice Zatanna

-yo a Zatanna.: dije yo

-muy principal traigan nos tambien Conner ve con Megan yo los espero todos en el punto de encuentro-

-Si-todos contestaron al unisono

Cuando me aserque a ella y le pregunte

-hola me prodias guiar asia la fuente principal soy nueva me e perdido-dije yo

-no puedo estoy ocupada disculpa-dice ella

-es algo muy importante porfavor-dije yo-no soy de las personas de suplicar-pense en eso sono un teléfono y ella contesto

-halo?…QUE¡ ESTÁN LOCO¡….si si iré…está bien…..más te vale que salgas con vida…. Adiós-y colgó-te llevare a la fuente yo también tengo que ir-dice ella y nos vamos

* * *

Ciudad Gotham

-_Dick_**llama a**_Zatanna Artemisa y Megan _**que vayan al laboratorio y busquen a los muchachos allí estarán seguras-**dice _Wally_ trepado en los tubos del auto buscanto donde estaban los frenos

-**esta bien-**dice _Dick _sacando su teléfono y llama a _Artemisa _

-_**hola?-contesta **__Artemisa_

_**-hola Arty podrías ir al laboratorio con **__Megan__** y **__Zatanna __**y buscar a todos los chicos para ir allí-**_dije yo

-_**que está**_ _**pasando?-**_dice _Artemisa-__**estoy lleno a la fuente principal**_

_-__**está bien llamare a **__Zatanna __**y **__Megan __**les diré que se encuentren allí-**_dice _Dick-__**y para que sepas estamos deteniendo un auto que está a 10 minutos de caer al mar con Wally abajo del camión tratando de conectar los freno-**_dice _Dick_ rápidamente

-_**que están**_**-**pero fue cortada luego llamo a _Megan_

_-__**hola?-dice Megan**_

_**-hola **__Megan__** podrias reunirte con **__Artemisa__** y **__Zatanna __**en la fuente principal y buscar a los chicos e ir al laboratorio no preguntes **__Artemisa__** les dira todo-**_dice _Dick_

_**-si estoy yendo ahorra adiós-**_dice y corta y luego marca el número de_Zatanna_

_**-halo?-**_pregunta _Zatanna_

_**-hola **__Zee __**como estas estoy conduciendo un camión con **__Wally __**debajo de el sin frenos el está tratando de ponerlos y –**_pero antes de terminar

_**-qué?¡ están locos¡-**_dice _Zatanna_

_**-cálmate estaremos bien podrías reunirte con **__Megan__** y **__Arty__** en la fuente principal-**_dice_Dick_

_**-si si iré-**_dice _Zatanna_

_**-busquen a los chicos y vallan al laboratorio -**_dice_Dick_

_**-está bien-**_dice _Zatanna_

_**-tengo que colgar me dirijo al muelle-**_dice_Dick_

_**-**_ _**más te vale que salgas con vida**_-dice_Zatanna_

_**-no te preocupes-**_dice _Dick_

_**-adiós-**_dice y cuelga

_**-**__DICK __**frena ahorra-**_dice _Wally_ y frena al borde del muelle y luego cuando se detiene los dos suspiran _Dick _baja del auto y _Wally_ se arrastra asta salir del camión luego pone su reloj al frente del seguro y aprieta el botón y sale un rayo rompiendo la cerradura, suben la puerta y allí estaban 5 personas atadas y amordazadas cuando escuchan la sirena de la policía y ambulancias

-están todos bien-dice un policía

-que la ambulancia se encargué de los rehenes-dice _Wally_

-_Dick Dick_ estas bien verdad-dice un hombre saliendo de un auto

-si papa estoy bien-dice _Dick_

-buenas tardes señor Greyson-dice _Wally_

-hola _Wally_-dice el Sr. Greyson-saben quién hizo esto

-si el mismo hombre que ando buscando-dice_ Wally_

-_Wally _tu cabeza está sangrando-dice _Dick_

-no es nada-dice _Wally_

-investigaremos las huellas-dice el Sr. Greyson

-este a sido un ataque organizado por la misma persona-dice Wally-tambien dos hombres capturaron a dos personas el camión solo fue una distracción pero eran novatos en esto están en el parque a 5 cuadras de aquí

-será mejor que los revisen nosotros nos encargaremos buen trabajo chicos-dice el Sr. Greyson y ellos se van a la ambulancia a que los atiendan después de que y insieran algunos puntos en la herida de la cabeza de _Wally_ una reportera se acercó a ellos

-soy Erika Manson del canal GBS estoy en el muelle de ciudad Gotham donde un camión con rehenes sin conductor y frenos fue detenido por Wallace West y Richard Greyson dos jóvenes multimillonarios que han detenido más de 48 delitos este año –dice la reportera acercándose a ellos-buenas tardes soy Erika Manson y quisiera preguntarles saben quién hizo esto o él porque

-sin comentarios-dice Richard yéndose a donde se encontraba su motocicleta mientras _Wally_ se abotonaba su camiseta negra

-joven West como cree que hubieran racionado sus padres al saber que ase estas proezas-dice la reportera sin el mayor tacto y _Dick_, el , y la mayoría de los policías se voltean

-sin comentarios-dice _Wally_ fríamente yéndose su motocicleta

-podría contestarme por favor porque sigue poniéndose en riesgo-dice la reportera siguiéndolo

-no contestare ninguna de sus preguntas y si sigue así tendré que llamar al canal y pedir que pongan a reporteras con más sentido común pues usted carece de ello y si no lo hace y la vuelvo a ver en un reportaje cancelare su canal buenas tardes-dice el poniéndose el casco y prendiendo la moto mientras la reportera se queda en estado de shock así los dos chicos se fueron por la avenida

**-**_Wally_** seguro que estas bien-**dice _Dick_

**-si-**dice el sin emociones**-tu ve lleno al internado yo iré a dar unas vueltas te veré luego-**y se separan en calles distintas

* * *

Internado Gotham

PVO de **Kaldur**

Yo estaba esperando a todos en venir cuando ve que todos llegan en direcciones diferente al estar en el punto de encuentro

-hola-dije yo

-u…hola-dice _Zatanna _un poco confusa y yo doy un suspiro

-hay que decirles quizás nos puedan ayudar-dice **Megan**

**-**_aquí no hay liga de la justicia-dice Robin_

_-_pero podrían ayudarnos_-dice _**Wally**_-_a mantener nuestro perfil bajo_-_

_-_la liga nos va a buscar cuando se den cuenta que desaparecimos_-_dice**Robin**

_-_cuanto más rápido mejor-dice **Cornne**

_-_pero tu esperas que nos crean_-_dice **Artemisa**

_-_**es nuestra única opción**_-_digo yo

_-_buenas tardes –comenze-queriamos hablar de algo importante con ustedes quizás nos podrían ayudar-

-de que estas hablando-dice_ Artemisa_

-nosotros somos ustedes pero de una dimensión diferente-dice**Wally**_ y Artemisa _arque una ceja

-si claro no somos tontos a parte ni siquiera se parecen a nosotros tenemos mejores cosas que hacer-dice_ Artemisa_

_-__Megan en lázalos a ellos en el vínculo por favor__-_digo yo

_-_vinculo establecido_-dice _**Megan**

_-_que es esa sensación_-dice Zatanna_

_-__están en el vínculo telepático-digo yo_

_-estas en mi cabeza__-dice _**Artemisa**

_-_no todos nosotros estamos en tu cabeza Arty_-dice _**Wally**

_-__no me llames Arty…._**Wally**_?-__dice ella un poco confundida_

_-_el mismo y el único bueno el de la otra dimensión es un poco complicado aquí hay –sequeja **Wally **pues**Artemisa **le dio un codazo en la costilla-porque hiciste eso

-concéntrate-dice ella

-creo que tendremos que irnos a un lugar más privado-dice _Megan_

-SI todos nos están viendo_ –dice Conner_

_-_si también algún profesor podría vernos o verlos-dice mi contraparte

_-_es verdad _Wally _dijo que vallamos al laboratorio nadie podrá entrar allí-dice _Megan_

_-_el laboratorio?-dice **Wally**

_-_solo síganos-Dice_ Zatanna _caminando y todos la seguimos hasta llegar a un edifico de 5 pisos entramos y llegamos a una puerta en el segundo piso ella mira que ñadi este allí y aprieta un pedazo de la pared y esta se abre con un cuadrado con botones pone una combinación y la puerta se abre mostrando una habitación grande una cama royal con sabanas azules con la pared pintada del mismo color una televisión de plasma grande con un DVD con 3 estantes con un montón de libros bien ordenados un escritorio con una computadora un juego de sala pequeño con una mesita de centro con una laptop y 3 cartas y don mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama uno con un reloj y una foto y el otro con una lámpara aba otra mesa con cajones encima habían un montón de fotos y una guitara parada en la esquina de la habitación

_-_en chicos este no es un laboratorio es una habitación-dice **Wally**_-_y de quien es

-es de _Wally_-dice _Artemisa_

_-_en serio es muy ordenada para ser de el-dice_** Artemisa Wally** _abre la boca y luego la cierra_ Megan _se acerca al costado del estante y aprieta la pared y esta se abre un cuadrado

_-_coloque su huella por favor-dice una voz y ella pone su mano y el estante se abre mostrando un asesor

_-_pasaremos de 3 en tres_-dice Megan _y todos asienten en el primero pasan_ Mengan _**Wally** y** Artemisa**después_ Artemisa _Robin_ Conner _luego_ Zatanna _**Megan **_Conner _y por ultimo_ Zatanna _mi contraparte y yo al bajar al parecer a un gran habitación que era del tamaño del edificio que estaba en el sótano piso toda la sala estaba pintado de blanco su altura era grande con un montón de artefactos y armas barias mesas y armas después avían 5 escalones los bajamos había una pantalla gigante con un monto de botones en la pared había 3 recortes de periódicos después de esa plataforma 5 escalones abajo habían un monto de vehículos de transporte

PVO normal

_-_que es este lugar-dice**Robin**

-es el laboratorio del joven Wallace-dice una voz todos volteamos y vimos al señor Kent Nelson parado-les dio permiso que trajeran invitados

_-_o si se me olvidaba lanigiro aisneirapa artseun a evleuv-dice**Zatanna **_**y todos se volvieron como**_antes

-que interesante- dice

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo espero que les haya gustado**

**Comente por favor**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí traigo un nuevo capiutlo

**Los personajes de justicia joven son en negrita**

_Los de la dimensión son en cursivas_

_**Llamada telefónica entre los de la dimensión**_

_Vinculo mental_

_No soy dueña de justicia joven _

* * *

Capitulo 4:que cambio

-tu tu Hiciste magia-dice _Zatanna_-que somos en la otra dimensión

-somos compañeros de los héroes **Wally, Robin **y** yo** iniciamos este equipo luego se unió **Megan**, después **Artemisa** y por ultimo **Zatanna**-dice **Kaldur**

-y porque no te quitas las gafas de sol-dice _Conner_

-su mentor le prohibió decir su identidad secreta-dice **Wally**

-así que tu nombre de héroe es **Robin**-dice _Zatanna_

-si es verdad donde está mi contraparte-dice **Robin**

-se fue a la ciudad con _Wally _para comprar –dice _Megan_ pero se detuvo por lo que iva a decir-fueron a comprar algo-termino, sonó un teléfono proviniendo del bolsillo de _Artemisa_

-hola?...si ya lo sé….okey-dice _Artemisa _y cuelga

-quien era-dice _Megan_

-Betty-dice _Artemisa _acercándose a la pantalla apretando las teclas y sale una imagen en la pantalla

_-soy Erika Manson del canal GBS estoy en el muelle de ciudad Gotham donde un camión con rehenes sin conductor y frenos fue detenido por Wallace West y Richard Greyson dos jóvenes multimillonarios que han detenido más de 48 delitos este año –dice la reportera acercándose a ellos-buenas tardes soy Erika Manson y quisiera preguntarles saben quién hizo esto o él porque_

_-sin comentarios-dice Richard yéndose luego se acerca dónde estaba Wally mientras se abotonaba su camiseta negra_

_-joven West como cree que hubieran racionado sus padres al saber que ase estas proezas-dice la reportera sin el mayor tacto y __Dick__, el , y la mayoría de los policías se voltean_

_-sin comentarios-dice __Wally__ fríamente yéndose su motocicleta_

_-podría contestarme por favor porque sigue poniéndose en riesgo-dice la reportera siguiéndolo_

_-no contestare ninguna de sus preguntas y si sigue así tendré que llamar al canal y pedir que pongan a reporteras con más sentido común pues usted carece de ello y si no lo hace y la vuelvo a ver en un reportaje cancelare su canal buenas tardes-dice el poniéndose el casco y prendiendo la moto mientras la reportera se queda en estado de shock así los dos chicos se fueron por la avenida_

_-bueno….nos acercaremos al lugar-dice la reportera_

_Artemisa _puso pausa a la trasmisión el equipo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que el hablo

-iré por el botiquín mientras piensen como le explicaran esto al joven _Richard_ y el joven _Wallace_-dice subiéndose al ascensor

-soy un multimillonario ¡ eso es genial¡-dice **Wally**

-tu eres _Richard Greyson_. eres un trol-dice **Artemisa**

-Si te dije que nos reiríamos de esto algún día-dice **Dick**-pero llámame **Dick** por favor-y él se acerca a donde estaban los recortes de periódico-no están genial como tú piensas **Wally**-dice con voz sombría-miren-dice viendo los recortes de periódico que decían:

_-Maria y Rudolf West son asesinado su hijo queda a custodia de sus tíos_

_-Linda__ Parck__ es asesinada en desfile de primavera_

_-Josh Bared es asesinado en cancha de futbol_

-como…mis padres están muertos aquí-dice **Wally**

-es por eso que tu contraparte raciono así-dice **Robin**

-si eso lo cambio mucho antes era como tu cuando éramos niños pero-dice _Megan_-con la perdida de mis tíos y sus dos amigos se volvió –pero no termino porque la vos de la computadora la interrumpió

-acceso concedido-dice la voz de la computadora y la puerta del techo se abre y sale un piso inclinado (no sé cómo decirle a eso) entrando una motocicleta azul y una persona montado en él se estaciona se baja y se quita el casco dejando a _Dick_ al descubierto

-hola chicos –dice _Dick_ pero se da cuenta de los dobles-que ocurrió aquí-dice con calma

-somos de una dimensión diferente y necesitamos su ayuda hasta que nos vayamos-dice **Kaldur**

-o bueno tiene sentido pensé que nos clonaron-dice _Dick _poniendo una mano en la cabeza

-espera no tienes lentes de sol-dice **Zatanna**-tus ojos son azules

-si-dicen los dos

-ahorra porque casi se suicidad-dice _Zatanna_

-he donde esta _Wally_-dice _Megan_

-a el vendrá más tarde dijo que iría a dar una vuelta-dice _Dick_-y el hombre que mando a hacer eso fue el mismo que causo ya sabes-dice sombrío

-alguien me explica cómo fueron asesinados y donde estaba yo-dice **Wally **saliendo de su shock

-no sabemos _Wally _jamás nos contó que paso esa noche-dice _**Kaldur**_

-ni siquiera _Artemis_a-dice _Dick_

-no lo culpo es una experiencia traumática y peor si solo tenía 9 años y fue el día de su cumpleaños-dice_ Kaldur_

-lo único que sabemos fue que fue en el estacionamiento de la feria de ciudad central-dice _Conner_

-siquiera le quería decir a mis tíos (que son Iris y Barry)-dice _Megan_

* * *

Ciudad Gotham

_Wally_ manejaba por un parque ya se había hecho de noche y cuando se está yendo al internado una saiy paso frente a su cara quedándose en un árbol obligándolo a parar y bajarse detrás de él estaban Chesire y Sportsmaster el voltea y se pone en posición de combate

-quienes son y que quieren-dice _Wally _

-Chesire y Sportsmaster pero no necesitaras recordarlo-dice Chesire

-esa voz es la de..no no puede ser-piensa _Wally_

-deja la charla Chesire-dice Sportsmaster y chesire lanza una saiy y el esquiva sportmaster se acerca le da una patada el la esquiva y le da un puñetazo

-así que sabes pelear niño-dice sportsmastes

-será mucho más divertido así-dice Chesire ._Wally _se acerca y le da un puñetazo en el estómago Chesire esquiva y el aprovecha y le da una patada en la cara haciendo que caiga su máscara y dejando su rostro descubierto

-Ja Jade pero porque-dice _Wally_

-así que sabes quién soy-dice Chesire poniéndose su máscara y aprovecha que de su estado de shock tratando de clavar una saiy en su estómago el la esquiva pero pasa por el costado de su abdomen y su brazo-veneno de medusa no sobrevivirás

-es hora de irnos-dice sportmaster y Chesire lanza una bomba de uno y cuando pasan por el humo se dispersa y ya no estaban

-tengo que llegar lo más rápido posible-piensa _Wally_ subiéndose a la motocicleta dejando el casco olvidado y dirigiéndose al internado

* * *

Bueno termine este capítulo comente por favor el próximo capítulo dirán como se conocieron u que paso en la noche de la muerte de los padres de_ Wally_


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí otro capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 5: recuerdo

Internado Gotham

-y como nos conocimos-dice Dick

-pues los primeros que se conocieron fueron _Wally y Artemisa_-dice _Megan_

-espera espera nos conocimos primero-dice **Wally**

-no tu concias a _Megan_ antes porque ella era tu prima-dice _Artemisa_

-parece que aquí son buenos amigos-dice **Dick**

-más que eso-dice _Dick_

-podridas contarnos como-dice **Zatanna** tratando de evitar la discusión y comiendo palomitas

-de donde sacaste eso-dice **Artemisa**-no quiero saber

-pues fue en mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 5 …..

* * *

**Flashblack **

PVO de _Artemisa_

_Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando asome a la cocina allí estaban todo el personal de cocina y_

* * *

-tienes personal de cocina?-dice **Wally**

-si-dice _Artemisa_

-me los presentas-dice **Wally**-puedo ir por comida

-toma y no interrumpas-dice **Zatanna** tomando un puñado de palomitas y metiéndolo en su boca

-sigue contando-dice **Conner**

-si en donde estabas…a si

* * *

_y bi a un niño subiendo a la mesa tratando de agarrar la masa de las galletas cuando me hacerque_

_-quien eres y como te metistes aqui-dije yo con los brazos cruzados el niño se asustu y se bajo de la mesa_

_-soy un invitado mi nombre es Wallace West dime Wally y tu quien eres-dice Wally metiéndose una bolita de masa en el bolsillo_

_-Artemisa Crock, y los invitados son en el salón principal-dije yo_

_-y tú qué haces aquí si eres un invitado-dice Wally_

_-no eres muy listo no-dije yo-esta es mi casa _

_-ósea que es tu cumpleaños no?-dice Wally_

_-si genio-dije yo_

_-pues feliz cumpleaños Arty-dice Wally_

* * *

-espera **Wally** fue invitado a la fiesta y no sabía quién era la cumpleañera-dice **Zatanna**

-no es muy listo, suena como **Wally**-dice **Dick**

* * *

_-si…él se acercó a la pecera _

_-que hacen con los cangrejos-pregunta el _

_-pues eso-dije Yo señalando a un mozo que llevaba un plato con cangrejo cocinado_

_-pobre cangrejo-dice Wally-hay que sacarlos de aquí_

_-como si no podemos-pero no pude terminar porque el grito porque el cangrejo agarro su dedo-tocas-dije con un suspiro el comenzó agitar su dedo y cuando el cangrejo lo soltó callo en la cabeza de un mozo el comenzó a gritar y acercándose a donde estábamos yo jale a Wally y cuando llego a donde estábamos tiro la pecera liberando a todos los cangrejos y todos se fueron al salón principal donde estaban todos los invitados todo se volvió un caos todos gritaban y nosotros escondidos en la esquina del salón riéndonos hasta que dos sombras aparecieron cuando volteamos eran mi hermana y_

* * *

_-_espera espera tienes una hermana-dice **Wally**

-si pero no me gusta hablar de ella-dice **Artemisa**-sigue por favor

* * *

_-y Roy un buen amigo cuando-_pero fue interrumpida de nuevo

* * *

-espera Roy y yo somos amigos aquí-dice **Artemisa**

-si-dice lentamente

* * *

_y hermana nos llevó donde estaban nuestros padres y cuando ella les explico_

_-Artemisa hiciste eso-dice mi papa_

_-no fue cumpa de Wally –dije señalándolo_

_-Wally-dice la _

_-también es tu culpa no me di jistes que los cangrejos eran agresivos-dice Wally_

_-obviamente lo son genio son cangrejos-dije yo así empezamos a discutir y pelear hasta que nuestros padres nos separaron _

-y así nos conocimos-dice _Artemisa_

-que divertido-dice **Zatanna**

-acceso concedido-dice la computadora y la puerta se abre y entra una motocicleta negra con una persona, todos voltean, él se quita el casco y deja su rostro al descubierto

-amigo no creerás lo que paso-dice _Dick_ pero al verlo con un brazo sangrado-que te paso

-dile a Kent que traiga un antídoto contra el veneno de medusa-dice _Wally_ agotado tratando de caminar asta la segunda plataforma pero se desmayo

-_Wally Wally_ responde-dice _Megan_

* * *

2 horas después

PVO de _Wally_

Todo se volvió oscuro solo escuche las voces desesperadas de todos y juro a ver visto dobles luego de un rato trate de abrir mis ojos cuando los entrecierro veo borroso

-está despertando-escucho la voz de mi prima cuando parpadeo varias veces mi vista mejora y veo a nuestros dobles me levanto de un sobresalto

-cálmese joven Wallace ara que se abra la herida-dice Kent

-comiencen a explicar-digo yo

-pues somos de otra dimensión-dice **Dick **

-entonces la que me ataco es Jade de otro universo eso tiene sentido-pienso-conocen a Chesire y Sportmaster

-si como sabes de ellos-dice **Artemisa**

-ellos me atacaron y ella hizo esto-respondo me paro con cuidado

-como llegaron hasta aquí-dice **Conner**

-no lose pero si están aquí no es nada bueno –dice **Dick**

-pues hay que averiguar que hacen aquí-dice **Kaldur **y yo me dirijo al armario abra la puerta y saco una camisa Azul me la pongo y la abotono

-le coloque un localizador a Chesire quizás podamos localizarla si es que aún sigue en este universo-dice _Wally_ y todos nuestras contrapartes me miran con ojos abiertos-que

-pues-comenzó **Dick**

-explícame algo como murieron nuestros padres aquí-dice mi contraparte

-los tuyos no murieron no-le respondí

-no y quiero saber cómo-dice mi contraparte doy un suspiro y miro a los demás

* * *

-_fue el día de mi cumpleaños mis_ _padres me prometieron llevarme a la feria que había venido a ciudad central cuando ellos llegaron nos fuimos en el coche lo estaciono en el estacionamiento fuera de la feria cuando fuimos me divertí mucho pero al salir…estábamos por entrar al auto cuando_

_-salgan del carro-dijo una voz cuando asomo la cabeza veo a un hombre encapuchado con un arma en la mano mi mama me pone detrás de ella_

_-que quieres si es dinero tómalo-dice mi papa sacando un fajo de billetes_

_-no no no ahorra no lo necesito-dice el hombre-lo que quiero es venganza de el –dice señalándome_

_-déjalo en paz el solo es un niño-protesto mi mama y el hombre….disparo a mi mama y papa cayendo al piso él se acerca a mí me agarra del cuello de mi camisa_

_-tu niño engreído por tu culpa mi hija y mi esposa están muertos por tu arrogancia las perdí-dice el luego sonríe-no te matare porque quiero que sufras al igual que yo mira-dice señalando a mis padres-tú los mataste y cualquier persona que se te acerque a ti morirá recuerda mis palabras muchacho-dice él se fue cuando comencé a llorar me acerque a mis padres_

_-Wally todo estará bien no tengas miedo-dice ella arrullándome_

_-quiero que nos prometas algo hijo se un gran hombre que no sea indiferente que ayude a los que le necesitan-dice el _

_-lo prometo-digo yo llorando y luego siento que el pecho de mi mama deja de subir y bajar –mami mami despierta por favor no te vayas-me acerco a mi papa-no se vayan-intento moverlos pero fue en vanos luego escucho la sirena de los policías llegaron y bueno hasta ahora no e podido encontrarlo-_Digo yo mirando el suelo

* * *

PVO normal

-por que nunca nos di jistes eso-dice _Artemisa_

-de que valdría lo echo echo esta nada cambiara-dice _Wally_-vamos al laboratorio quizás si ellos son de su dimensión seguro tienen acceso a una brecha interdimensional o sino magia-

-espera tu crees en al magia-dice **Dick**

-si la magia es ciencia que no se puede explicar –dice _Wally_

-eres todo lo contrario al vigilante de la bahía-dice **Artemisa** y comienzan a bajar por el asesor al ya estar en el laboratorio _Wally _se acerca al teclado comienza a escribir

-pues Chesire y Esportmaster se han ido de esta dimensión pero tengo las ondas magnéticas de una posible zona donde se abrió una brecha interdimensional aquí-dice señalando un punto –está en el almacén de Gotham a 17 km de aquí –y todas sus contrapartes comienzan a mirarlos con ojos sorprendidos-vamos

-espera vamos tu no puedes ir _Wally_-dice _Dick_

-si estas lesionado –dice _Megan_

-si ellos me atacaron tiene que ver una razón lógica quizás el este ayudando –dice _Wally_

* * *

_Gracias por leer comenten_


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar

se que este es un episodio corto pero no e tenido tiempor de actualizar con las tareas y los proyectos escolares

**Son para el equipo**

_Sus contrapartes_

_**Descarga de responsabilidad**_: no soy dueña de Justicia Joven

* * *

-no ira joven Wallace su herida podría abrirse-dice Kent

-está bien no iré pero-dice _Wally _sacándose el reloj de la muñeca y se lo da a **Dick**

-hoy no me lo das a mí pero a mi contra parte sí que buen amigo eres-dice _Dick_

-pareces mas responsable aparte la última vez que te lo di casi quemas el gimnasio-dice _Wally_

-que como-dice **Zatanna **mirando a _Dick_

-apreté el botón equivocado-dice _Dick_ y sale disparado un rayo todos voltean a ver a **Wally**

-genial que más puede hacer-dice **Dick**

-tu hiciste esto-dice **Artemisa**

-si-dice _Wally_

-vez si soy inteligente-dice **Wally**

-no tú el –dice **Artemisa**

-pero ese soy yo-dice **Wally**

-no es tu contra parte –dice **Artemisa**

-les mandare las cor-dice _Wally _pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar-buenas noches… que no puedes hacer eso….no entiendes. ….Si ya lo sé…. Si no lo ago. Ellos iban a morir…no no entiendes…no pueden…..pero….. Ya lo sé…pero ellos no hubieran querido que me quede parado sin hacer nada….pues ellos no están aquí…que-aleja su teléfono de su oreja

-quien era-dice **Dick**

-mis tíos-dice _Wally _sombríos

-que pasa-dice **Megan**

-nada solo me regañaron por lo que hice –dice _Wally_-si desean pueden usar mis medios de transporte-y todos asienten y todos salen dejando a _Artemisa y Wally_, ya que _Megan_ tenia entrenamiento de porristas

-seguro que estas bien-dice _Artemisa_

-si -dice _Wally_ tratando de evitar su mirada

-soy tu amiga y los amigos se ayudan entre si-dice _Artemisa_

-por qué me dices eso-dice _Wally_

-solo acuérdate eso ya-dice _Artemisa_ y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va

-joven Wallace que le dijo su tío-dice Kent y _Wally_ da un suspiro

-quieren que me valla del país a Inglaterra donde ellos puedan echar un ojo en mi sin tratar de hacer algo suicida-dice _Wally_

-ellos tienen razón tiene que dejar esa obsesión por esa persona-dice Kent

-no lo entiendes verdad-dice _Wally_ con una risa-si no lo ago. Más gente morirá gente conocida y desconocida

-sé que quiere evitar la muerte de más personas pero se apuesto en pensar en su propia vida las consecuencias que puede tener , el daño que le haría a sus seres queridos -dice Kent

-eres un hombre muy sabio Kent-dice _Wally _subiendo a su motocicleta

-a donde va-dice Kent

-a buscar pistas-dice _Wally_ y sale del laboratorio

-es muy persistente joven pero si sigue así no solo perderá a las personas cercanas sino a usted mismo-dice Kent negando con la cabeza

* * *

**Almacén Gotham**

-este es el lugar-dice **Robin**

-siento la energía _Wally_ no se equivocó este es el lugar pero no hay nada-dice **Zatanna**

-probemos el reloj-dice **Robin** y después el rejos emite un pulso después de 10 segundos aprese un plano del lugar-parece haber un túnel subterráneo aquí debajo de nosotros

-superboy podrás abrirlo-dice **Kaldur **y el asiente sacando el piso todos bajan y al ver lo que estaba aquí

-o mi dios-dice **Artemisa**

* * *

**Restaurante**

-te dignaste a venir-dice una voz

-hola Sofía es un gusto varete –dice _Wally_ sentándose en la silla de la mesa de un restaurante

-y de querías hablar-dice Sofía

-de los negocios-dice _Wally_

-qué mala educación _Wally_ no vas a preguntarme como estoy o como me va-dice Sofía

-lo aria pero será una pérdida de tiempo-dice _Wally_

-buenos días que desean-dice la camarera

-dos filetes miñón-dice Sofía-y un jugo de naranja gracias

-me leíste la mente-dice _Wally_

-es una de mis muchas cualidades en donde estábamos así el….

* * *

**En la cueva subterránea**

-ya entiendo porque Klarion está aquí-dice **Robin**-sin liga de la justicia o otra autoridad que pueda detenerlo este sería el mejor lugar donde comenzar

-pero que es esa máquina-dice **Conner**

-parece como para abrir vórtices de gusano-dice **Robin**

-tú crees que él quiera-dice **Kaldur**

-sin duda –dice **Robin**

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

Que les pareció cometen por favor


	7. Chapter 7

**Disculpen por retrasarme es que e estado ajetreada con las tareas y las fiestas pero aquí les traigo mi nuevo capítulo espero que les guste**

**Comenten por favor**

**Las ideas son bienvenidas enviármelas a mi PM**

**Descarga de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de justicia joven**

**Y ¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: no hay vuelta atrás parte 1**

**Academia Gotham**

El grupo de héroes adolecentes regresaba en sus motocicletas todos salvo Chico Flash ya que ya había llegado la puerta del piso se abrió y todo el equipo entro al laboratorio.

-y que paso-dice Richard acercándose a ellos

-pues ignorando los golpes y huesos rotos…encontramos algo muy interesante-diceChico Flash

-tengo las marcas digitales que Wally pidió ¿dónde está?-pregunta Robin

-está en una cena de "negocios"-dice Richard dice haciendo énfasis en la palabra negocios

-¿tengo novia en esta dimensión? -dice Wally

-no, tú dices cito: son una pérdida de tiempo-dice Richard

-se nota que es tu contraparte guardián de la bahía-dice Artemisa

-en mi defensa yo-comienza Wally

-hola chicos que encontraron-dice Megan acercándose con Conner y _Artemisa_

-pues una arma que funciona para-dice Robin pero fue interrumpido por la computadora

-acceso permitido-dice la computador y entra un Ferrari F430 y Wally baja de aquel auto

-y como les fue-dice Wally

-toma aquí están las huellas digitales-dice Robin

-gracias-dice Wally- han encontrado un láser verdad-

-si he podido piratear los archivos y tengo los planos-dice Robin

-pero porque aquí y no en nuestra dimensión-dice Conner

-porque aquí no hay héroes o alguien más poderoso para detenerlos-dice _Artemisa_

-tiene sentido pero porque crear un rayo que crea agujeros de gusano por que Klarion no solo crea sus brecas dimensionales-dice Kaldur

-por que el no tiene los poderes necesarios para hacerlo-dice Zatanna-este lugar es como su taller el lazer es como su transporte para sus armas-

-si pero entonces ellos querían conquistar este mundo-Chico Flash

-Megan _Artemisa_ es mejor que vallan a sus habitaciones podrían tener una revisión de habitaciones Kent las puedes acompañar-dice Wally

-si-dice Kent

-buenas noches-dice Megan

-adiós-dice _Artemisa_ y los tres se suben al elevador

-está bien ese rayo puede crear agujeros de gusano que sería como un puente dimensional si logran terminarlo nuestros mundos podrían estar en peligro potencial, yo creo que puedo reconstruir la máquina para enviarlos a casa-dice Wally

-si pero tenemos que detener a Klarion la maquina no pudo ser destruida Sportmaster con sus hombres lograron distraernos para darle tiempo de mover la máquina-dice Robin

-pero solo necesitamos localizarlo y lo podremos detener-dice Señorita Marciana

-no están simple como parece-dice Wally

-por qué solo hay que localizarlos destruir la máquina y tu reconstruyes la tuya para mandarlos a casa-dice Conner

-en este lugar ellos no tiene jurisdicción así que la policía y todas las fuerzas del estado los querían atrapar así que tenemos que ser precavidos por ahorra ustedes se quedaran en un departamento yo los llevare-dice Wally-y pueden venir a la escuela los necesito el intentara herir a todo aquel que esté a mi alrededor-

-si lo aremos-dice Kaldur

-yo no quiero ir a la escuela-dice Chico Flash

-madura guardián de la bahía-dice Artemisa golpeándolo en la cabeza

-la violencia no era necesaria-dice Chico Flash

-es el único modo que entiendas-dice Artemisa

-cállense me romperán los tímpanos-dice Superboy

-vámonos antes que ellos se intenten matar el uno al otro-dice Robin-y todos se suben a un auto

* * *

**Departamento**

El auto se estaciono delante de un edificio de 24 pisos de lujo

-tomen si necesitan algo solo llamen a este número-dice Wally dándole a Kaldur un papelitoKent los recogerá para ir a la escuela a las 8:00 am tomen estas son als llaves del departamento y su numero

-gracias-dice Kaldur

-denada -dice Wally y se sube al auto

-vamos-dice Kaldur –nos podira decir donde esta este departamento porfavor-dice a una señorita

-si -dice la señorita y suben al elevador y cuando para en el piso final-sus habitación es la número 24 que disfruten su estancia solo llamen si necesitan servicio a la habitación- cuando entran todos se quedan estupefactos la habitación era grande con una cocina bien equipada y una sala con muebles de cuero blanco y una TV de plasma de 60 pulgadas un estéreo una pecera como separación de la cocina con vista a la ciudad y un jacuzzi en una esquina junto con la ventana

-amo esta vida-dice Wally fingiendo secarse una lágrima

-bueno vamos a descansar mañana y prepararnos para la escuela-dice Kaldur

-genial y yo pensé que era el paraíso-dice Wally

-solo tu puedes decir eso guardián de la bahía-dice Artemisa

* * *

**Academia Gotham**

-joven Wallace tome sus boletos su avión sale pasado mañana-dice Kent

-gracias-dice Wally

-que le dijo Sofia-dice Kent

-pues el quiere….

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

-odio la escuela- dice Wally

-y cuáles serán nuestros nombres falsos-dice Zatanna

-pues Kaldur puede ser Carlos, Conner Carter, Wally Willy, Artemisa Alicia, Megan Melisa, tu Sara y yo Niki–dice Robin

-está bien para mí-dice Artemisa

-está bien es hora de irnos-dice Kaldur

Academia Gotham

Todos lo alumnos estaban llendo a sus clases correspondientes

-odio la escuela esta aburrida-dice Willy

-hola chicos-dice Megan

-buenos días-dicen todos

-tiene los planos de la escuela-dice Megan

-si Kent nos dio lo planos y los horaios de clase-dice Niki y luego Artemisa,Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna, Richard y Wally y la campana sono

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**Gracias por leer**

**Comenten por favor**

M

MMM

MMMMM

MMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

PP

PP

PP

PP


	8. Chapter 8

**El capítulo ocho por fin hecho disculpen la demora es que he tenido bloqueo de escritor aparte de las tareas y los examenes y tambien por el la emocion**** del estreno de justicia joven invasión que vuelve hoy :)**

**Bueno no los entretener más aquí está el capitulo**

**Descarga de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de justicia joven**

* * *

Capítulo 8: no hay vuelta atrás parte 2

**Academia Gotham**

**Clase de historia**

-…..El Imperio ruso colapsó en 1917 debido a la Revolución de Octubre…..-estaba explicando el profesor

-_en serio tenemos que venir a la escuela no nos podíamos quedar en el hotel o el laboratorio_-se queja Wally a través del enlace mental

-_mi aburrimiento se está aburriendo-_dice Sara

-_en serio soportan esto todos los días_-dice Niki

-_digamos que es una costumbre_-dice Zatanna

-_si no es tan malo cuando_-comienza Dick, pero entonces la tierra comienza a temblar fuertemente

-todos salgan del aula-dice el profesor abriendo la puerta todos los alumnos comienzan a salir desesperada mente –con calma-y cuando Willy sale del salón hacia el jardín ve a todos afuera, el comienza a buscar a el equipo y sus contrapartes hasta encontrarlos

-que está pasando-dice Alicia

-pues es un movimiento natural de las placas tectónicas o los malos tratando de hacer una nueva arma-dice Dick

-eso es nuestra menor preocupación-dice Wally mostrándole su teléfono

-_en las siguientes noticias en las afueras de Ciudad Gotham se ha abierto un agujero de gusano que los investigadores del gobierno están tratando de encontrar las cusas las autoridades piden no entrar en pánico_-dice la reportera

-pensé que habíamos destrozado la máquina-dice Carter

-no es la maquina son ustedes cuanto más tiempo pasen en esta dimensión cambiaran las realidades desafiando la física causando los agujeros de gusano-dice Richard

-y el terremoto-dice Artemisa

-pues eso es otra historia tenemos que llegar al laboratorio para encontrar el epicentro-dice Wally

-pero como eludiremos a los maestros-dice Megan

-pues podemos-comienza Dick pero fue interrumpido por gritos y al ver de donde provenían

- chicos están bien-dice Oliver

-si -dice Artemisa-pero que haces en Gotham-

-no te acuerdas que mañana es mi boda-dice Oliver

-no, claro que no se me olvido-dice Artemisa-donde está la tía Dinah-

-ella está en el hotel pensé en recogerlos para la cena, pero cuando estaba por venir a dar una vuelta comenzó en cismo-dice Oliver

-ha…y Wally tus tíos me pidieron que te diga que ellos vienen en la tarde-dice Oliver-y no, no te puedes escapar - Oliver mirando al equipo -y ustedes son-dice

-ello son nuestros amigos, son estudiantes de intercambio-dice Zatanna rapidamente

-lo alcanzaremos en el restaurante-dice Kaldur mirando al grupo

-adiós-dice Artemis y todo el grupo se marcha

-adolecentes-dice Oliver con un suspiro-jamas los entenderé-

* * *

**En el laboratorio**

-oye cuando Oliver dijo que no te escapes a que se referia-dice Niki

-pues cuando yo tenía 13 mis tíos se habían ido de viaje de negocios y cuando volvieron me había escapado para venirme a Gotham-dice Wally simplemente

-porque-dice Melisa y Wally se sonroja

-nada en especial-dice Wally y trata de cambiar-pues el epicentro es…el muelle de Gotham pero que-dice Wally y corre hacia las motocicletas-los veré en la cena yo hummm…. tengo algo que hacer adiós-y con eso arranca la motocicleta y abre la compuerta del laboratorio saliendo a la calle

-eso fue extraño-dice Zatanna

-que tiene de especial los muelles-dice Conner tratando de comprender

-no lose-dice Richard encogiéndose de hombros

-tenemos que arreglarnos-dice Artemisa

-nosotros también podemos asistir para tener la ayuda de los adultos, y su seguridad-dice Carlos

-si-dice Artemisa

-también nos serviría para un buen chantaje-dice Richard con una sonrisa malvada

-chantaje para que-pregunta Megan

-pues en nuestra dimensión Oliver no ha tenido el valor de proponerle matrimonio a Dinah-dice Alicia-y serviría de chantaje-

En la dimensión de Tierra-16

En el monte justicia todos los metores estaban reunidos en la montaña ya que sus protegidos estaban desaparecidos mas de 24 horas

-Batman has localizados a los chicos-dice Canario Negro

-no, pero encontré la cinta de seguridad del día de ayer observen-dice Batman carente de emoción en su voz y la cinta se reproduce cuando los chicos están en la sala y luego Zatanna dice su conjuro haciéndolos desaparecer

-donde los llevo-dice Flecha Verde

-pueden están en cualquier lugar-dice el Flash

-he llamado al doctor destino para que nos ayude-dice Batman

-esto tomara un buen tiempo-dice Aquaman

* * *

**Restaurante**

Todos ya hacían en la gran mesa de un lujoso restaurante hasta que un cierto pelirrojo entro

-disculpen por la tardanza-dice Wally cortes mente

-Wally donde has estado-dice su tía Iris

-asuntos personales-dice Wally

-si a eso te refieres a poner tu vida en peligro-murmura Oliver y recibe un golpe en la pierna por parte de Dinah y la después de unos minutos incomodes se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales pero para Melisa o Megan podía ver que en el aspecto sereno de Wally ocultaba la angustia y la culpa en su mirada

-chicos algo pasa con Wally-dice Megan

-no pasa nada con migo-dice Wally

-tu no tu contraparte-dice Megan

-y que pasa con el-dice Conner

-sineto que la culpa lo consume que abra pasado en el muelle-dice Megan

-pues en su mejilla derecha hay un corte cubierta por maquillaje-dice Richard

-como te distes cuenta-dice Artemisa

-protegido de Batman el chico Maravilla-dice Wally

-Megan no puedes leer su mente para ver que paso-dice Zatanna

-ustedes dijeron que no haga eso si no son los malos-dice Megan

-pero y si él quiere esconder información importante-dice Zatanna

-Megan por favor leer su mente-dice Kaldur

-está bien-dice Megan y respira hondo concentrándose y comienza a ver…

* * *

Toda la verdad será revelada cual es el plan de las sombras y el hombre que busca Wally, que vio Megan

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Gracias por leer opinen por favor den sus ideas**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disculpen la demora e tenido un bloqueo de escritor espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Acepto cualquier comentario o critica**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior_

_-en las siguientes noticias en las afueras de Ciudad Gotham se ha abierto un agujero de gusano que los investigadores del gobierno están tratando de encontrar las cusas las autoridades piden no entrar en pánico-dice la reportera_

_-no te acuerdas que mañana es mi boda-dice Oliver_

_-ha…y Wally tus tíos me pidieron que te diga que ellos vienen en la tarde-dice Oliver-y no, no te puedes escapar - Oliver mirando al equipo -y ustedes son-dice _

_-nada en especial-dice Wally y trata de cambiar-pues el epicentro es…el muelle de Gotham pero que-dice Wally y corre hacia las motocicletas-los veré en la cena yo hummm…. tengo algo que hacer adiós-y con eso arranca la motocicleta y abre la compuerta del laboratorio saliendo_

_-está bien-dice Megan y respira hondo concentrándose y comienza a ver…_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: no hay vuelta atrás parte 3**

Cunado Melisa vio el recuerdo de Wally sus ojos se agrandaron como platos

-_que vistes Megan_-pregunta Carlos

-_tenemos que irnos ahorra_-dice Megan

-_porque la comida esta excelente_-se queja Willy

-_madura vigilante de la bahía_-dice Alicia golpeándole en la costilla con su codo

-_hey no a la violencia, Arty_-dice Willy frotándose el lugar donde hace poco fue golpeado

-_no me llames Arty_-dice Alicia dice cruzándose de brazos

-_está bien Arty_-dice Willy con un tono burlón

-_consíganse una habitación_-dice Niki haciendo una mueca

-_chicos todos nos están mirando_-dice Luis y todos voltean para ver a las demás personas en la mesa viéndolos con una cara muy confusa

-nos tenemos que retirar disculpen-dice Carlos

-está ¿bien?-dice Oliver

-Wally porque tienes maquillaje en la mejilla-dice Iris mirando a su sobrino que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

-yo les prometí que los llevaría al hotel si me disculpan-dice Wally tratando de omitir el tema y su tía lo agarra del brazo y le frota la mejilla para ver un morenton

-Wallace, como rayos te has hecho ese moretón y no me vengas que fue en el accidente del camión-dice Iris con ambas manos en la cadera

-tiene algo que ver con el muelle- Conner dice inocentemente

-que muelle Wally-dice Barry y Wally agacha la cabeza en señal de rendición

-no podemos discutirlo luego estamos en una celebración- Wally murmura

-vez por estas cosas vendrás que vengas a Inglaterra con tu tío y yo-dice Iris

-te vas a Inglaterra- Artemisa pregunta con un tono decepcionado

-yo quería decirles pero-Wally comienza pero la pared del restaurante explota mostrando a Baner, Chesire y Sportmaster

-amigos tuyos-Clark pregunta

-no, en realidad son amigos nuestros-dice Niki

-grande, lo que faltaba-Roy dice (si Roy también está en la historia con Jade) y el equipo cambia a su forma original

-ellos ustedes son iguales-Oliver tartamudea y se desmaya

-alguien puede explicarme que rayos está pasando aquí-dice Jade en ese instante los policías entraron y comenzaron a apuntar a las tres personas recién llegadas

-todos salgan de aquí-dice un policía, y todos comienzan a salir excepto el equipo y Wally

-Wallace West ven inmediata mente esta no es tu pele-dice Barry tratando de razonar

-ustedes salgan yo los alcanzo luego-dice Wally, en ese momento Oliver reacciona y mira al equipo luego a Megan

-ella es verde y vuela-Oliver dice débilmente para desmayarse de nuevo, Clark y Bruno lo agarran de los brazos y lo levantan para salir

-las cosas se están poniendo aburridas-dice Chesire y comienza a atacar a Artemisa

-como nos encontraron-dice Superboy

-la pregunta es por que ahorra y no antes-dice Robin, luchando con los secuaces de Baner

-nuestra mayor preocupación es sacar a los civiles de aquí-dice Aqualad

-autaste ne soletreivnoc- Zatanna dijo y algunos secuaces se volvieron de piedra- las cosas se están volviendo difíciles- dijo

-en cualquier momento el edificio colapsara-dice Chico Flash en ese momento todos los villanos comenzaron a irse

-tan rápido-se queja Chesire

-el trabajo ya está hecho-dice sportmaster y los dos salen en un helicóptero

* * *

**En el hotel**

-comiencen a explicar-dice Bruno, y todos los adolescentes comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, hasta que un grito proveniente de Iris saca su atención de los adolecentes

-que pasa-dice Barry, y señala a su sobrino viendo que si camisa blanca se volvía roja

-se abrió la herida-dice Dick

-si hemmm…. iré a buscar las vendas-dice Wally y cuando se estaba yendo a una habitación sus tíos lo siguen, todos los adultos tenían miradas severas y confusas a la vez

-no es culpa de ellos sino nuestra, somos de una dimensión difieren un mundo distinto a este, somos un equipo en cubierto, que es dirigido por la liga de la justicia un grupo de héroes-comenzó a decir Aqualad, hasta que vio la mirada de los adultos

-el punto es que estamos varados aquí las personas que vieron son los villanos en nuestra dimensión, su Wally nos estaba ayudando a como volver y a averiguar por qué ellos están aquí-dice Robin

-pues si es así dejen a nuestros niños lejos de esto-dice Clark

-pero no nos pasó nada-dice Conner

-y si la próxima pasa algo peor que arias-dice Bruno, en ese momento Wally y sus tíos salieron de aquella habitación

-como está tu herida-dice Artemis

-mejor supongo-dice Wally

-alguien golpéeme-dice chico flash y Artemisa le da un sape en la cabeza

-no es el momento-dice Artemisa

-es mejor que lo resuelvan solos no pondremos en riesgo a los niños-dice Iris

-no soy un niño no necesito que me cuides-dice Wally

-tus padres no querían que te pusieras en peligro-dice Barry

-tú no sabes lo que mis padres querían, el hombre que lo mato está implicado en esto y no me importa lo que tú digas tú no eres mi padre-dice Wally enojado

-no me levantes la voz, tú te iras a Inglaterra con nosotros te guste o no-dice Barry

-_ahorra como volveremos_-dice señorita marciana

-_no lose pero ellos tiene razón no podemos ponerlos en peligro será mejor resolverlo solos_-dice Aqualad

-_que estamos esperando hay que ir a la fábrica e investigar la maquina quizás Robin pueda piratear la información restante_-dice Superboy

-_es mejor irnos_-dice Artemisa

-_podríamos intentar crear un comunicador interdimensional_-dice Ztanna

-_cuanto más rápido mejor_-dice chico flash

-disculpen por ponerlos en peligro y tienen razón nosotros resolveremos solos nuestros problemas gracias por todo-dice Megan y todos salen del apartamento del hotel

* * *

**Continuara…..**

* * *

**Gracias por leer **

**porfavor comenten y den sus opiniones**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disculpen por no actualizar es que estuve muy ocupada, parte me devasto el ultimo capiut6ulo de justicia joven invasión juro que me puse a llorar cuando me entere de la muerte de Wally¡, los de cartoon neworck son unos idiotas ignorantes que no se dan cuenta que tiene la mejor serie aunque se les golpe en la cara pero bueno que se va hacer.**

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo de parodia de otra dimensión**

**Descarga de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de justicia joven por desgracia sino Wally estaría con vida**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: fin del destino**

En el aeropuerto un chico pelirrojo arrastraba una maletas a regañadientes seguido por un hombre mayor con unas maletas llevadas por un choche

"no tenías que acompañarme Nelson" dijo Wally, poniendo las maletas en las balanzas

"es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo usted..." no pudo terminar por la mirada que le daba Wally, después suspiro, Wally comenzó a sacar una caja envuelta en papel de regalo

"por favor dale esto a Artemis si se lo entrego yo seguro me golpearía" dice Wally con una sonrisa

"está bien pero tenga cuidado por favor" dice Kent

"ya es hora" dice Wally, dándole su boleto a una señorita luego se pierde entre la gente

"buena suerte" susurra Kent y comienza a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto

* * *

**Ciudad Gotham**

En la fábrica que una vez pudo a ver una maquinaria enorme ya no estaba sino un lugar sombrío y baldío

"_chicos las maquinas no están es como si nunca hubieran estado aquí" _dice Robin

"_debe a ver algo no se puede haber evaporado" _dice Artemis

"_En realidad aquí hay magia, Kalrion debió haberlo tele transportado todo a otro lugar pero a donde" _dice Zatanna

"_recuerdo que Wally tenía un localizador de fisuras interdimensionales" _dice Conner

"_pero tendríamos que ir al internado acuérdate que si vamos nuestras contrapartes querían participar aunque los adultos hubieran dicho lo contrario" _dice Kaldur

"_es por eso que iremos disfrazados" _dice Robin

"_solo hay un problema no sabemos cómo entrar sin la clave" _dice Megan

"_por eso tenemos un maestro de la piratería" _dice Wally

"_está bien hay que irnos" _dice Kaldur

* * *

Mientras tanto en el avión privado de la familia West, estaba preparándose para partir, mientras que Wally estaba buscando algo importante en su laptop, cuando una aeromoza vino y le ofrecí algo de beber

"café por favor" dice Wally, mientras ella asiente, comenzando a verter agua en la taza y luego echando café instantáneo, para entregárselo con una servilleta

"aquí tiene" dice la aeromoza, entregándoselo, cuando Wally lo agarra de la aza para poner la taza en su boca se detiene y comienza a ver la taza con suspicacia "tiene algo malo "pregunta y él sonríe

"enserio han bajado su rendimiento en los últimos años" dice Wally con una risa amarga, y la aeromoza frunce el seño

"a que se refiere "pregunto con tono inocente

"lo podría beber por favor "pregunta Wally dándole la taza, la aeromoza lo mira y cuando está a punto de beberlo le tira la taza, pero Wally lo esquiva

"así que res un mocoso inteligente pues no duraras mucho" dice la señorita con un tono de voz diferente

"ya lo veremos las damas primero" dice Wally, y la señorita sonríe y tira una patada que él esquiva desde la parte de adelante dos hombre que son el piloto y el copiloto con dos pistolas en las manos

"date por muerto muchacho" dice el piloto mientras la señortia tira una volita chica que comienza a salir humo y ella se pone una masca mientras que Wally comienza a perder la visión….

* * *

En el comedor de Gotham un grupo de adolescentes estaban sentados en una mesa hablando y riendo hasta que el al tele de plasma de la cafetería aparece las noticias de última hora y todas las persona se comienzan a amontonar alrededor

"que puede ser tan importante que todos se amontonan" dice Conner

"no lo sé" dice Zatanna encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Kaldur mira fijamente el alboroto

"hay que ver" dice Dick con una sonrisa

"ya sabes que la curiosidad mata al gato si sigues así quien sabe cómo acabaras" broema Artemis

"pero la satisfacción lo revivió aparte no soy tan tonto para dejarme matar "dice Dick con una sonrisa

"por mi está bien ir a ver" dice Megan, los 5 chicos se fueron a ver el alboroto cuando las demás personas lo vieron acercase abrieron un camino hacia al frente de la televisión, mientras los 5 los miraron confundidos

"… _el avión de la familia West exploto en medio del cielo las causas son desconocidas lo que se sabe es que el heredero de la familia West, Wallace West, se encontraba en dicho avión sus restos aún no se han encontrado aún aunque la policía informa que era imposible haberse salvado de la explosión ocasionada soy Linda Parck para las noticia de GBS buenos días…"_los adolescentes venían las imágenes que pasaban del reportaje aun sin creer que su amigo pelirrojo haya muerto mientras tanto en la puerta de la cafetería sus contra partes venían la televisión aun en shock…..

* * *

**Termine con este capítulo de aquí en adelante abran aproximada ment capítulos para terminar les prometo a todos los que siguen mi historia que actualizare en máximo 2 días cada capítulo gracias por leer comente por favor **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: secretos**

"Wally relájate" decía Megan

"relajarme, relajarme, como diablos quieres que me relaje si aquí prácticamente estoy…¡ESTOY MUERTO¡" Wally dijo frenético

"no le grites" Conner dijo con un gruñido

"ya basta" dice Kaldur con autoridad poniéndose en medio de ambos "no podemos discutir entre nosotros, en lo que hay que enfocarnos en quien provoco estoy"

"y volver a casa" añadió Dick

"pero como si no tenemos a donde ir" dice Artemisa

"o yo sé dónde podríamos ir" dice Zatanna con una sonrisa

"creo que has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Dick" dice Artemisa

* * *

**Cementerio**

Había muchas personas vestidas de luto, por la pérdida de él joven West

"señorita Crock, él quiso que le diera esto" dijo Kent, dándole a Artemisa una caja aterciopelada al abrirlo un hermoso collar de plata con una fleca en un corazón

"muchas gracias" dijo Artemisa con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras tanto, la joven Megan Morse está llorando en el hombro del joven Kent

"no es justo, porque" decía Megan entre gemidos

"las cosas pasan por una…..razón Meg…..estoy muy seguro que aún no ha terminado" dice Conner dándole palmaditas en la espalda

"esto no tiene sentido" dice Dick con los ojos fijos en la lápida que decía "_Aquí ya hace Wallace West un buen hijo, gran amigo y gran hombre que ya hace con sus seres queridos" _

"A que te refieres" dijo Kaldur con una mirada sombría

"él es más listo que esto, no dejaría que terminara así, sé que hay algo más algo que no hemos visto "dijo Dick sobándose la barbilla, mientras que Zatanna lo mira con confusión

"a que te refieres" dijo Zatanna

"no estoy muy seguro pero tengo una corazonada solo tengo que ponerla aprueba" dijo Dick comenzando a caminar

"a dónde vas" pregunta Artemis

"al laboratorio, vienen" Dick dijo y los otros cinco se miran entre sí con una vaga esperanza y luego asienten "…solo espero que este en lo correcto" piensa

* * *

**Academia Gotham**

"muy bien…lo tengo" dice Dick jaqueando los sistemas de seguridad el cuarto de _Wally_, mientras la puerta secreta se abre y todos entran al elevador

"sigo preguntando que hacemos acá" dice Wally y Artemisa le da un zape en la cabeza " hey, solo una pregunta"

"enfócate guardián de la bahía" dijo Artemisa

"está bien, tenemos que buscar información de las ultimas anormalidades en Gotham" dice Kaldur

"si claro nos tomaría años" comenzó a decir Wally

"lo tengo" grito Dick "las anormalidades: la fuente de energía de industrias Dias central de Gotham,la antena satelital de la radio local y el lote baldío cerca de la alcaldía" mostrando las señales de frecuencia radias masiva en la pantalla

"nos dividiré-"dijo Kaldur cuando el elevador lo interrumpió

"sabía que los encontraríamos aquí" dice _Dick_

"humm…que hacen aquí" dijo Megan

"hay algo que no encaja, en la muerte de Wally, y creí que podría encontrarlo en la computadora, en los últimos años Wally ha seguido las pistas de una organización criminal que creo que esta entrelazada con las personas que ustedes están buscando" explico _Dick_

"incluso aquí sigues siendo un cerebrito" susurra Wally y Artemisa le da un codazo en la costilla

"eso tendría más sentido" dice Artemisa

"Por qué lo dices" dijo _Megan_

"acuérdense la noche que Wally llego herido, dijo que Chesire y sportmaster lo atacaron" dijo Artemisa

"es porque alguien quería evitar que ustedes volvieran a su dimensión y al mismo tiempo pudieran sacarlo de camino" dijo _Conner_

"entonces es hora, de inspeccionar las zonas que están acá" dice Kaldur señalando el mapa"CF y Artemisa ustedes revisaran la fábrica, Megan, Zatanna ustedes vayan al lote baldío, Superboy tu y yo iremos a inspeccionar la fuente de energía central, Robin quédate aquí y trata de encontrar información algo que estamos pasando desapercibido, Dick puedes ayudarlo "dijo y el asiente

"la fábrica no es del todo abandonada es la ubicación del terreno de la empresa de mi padre solo que la iban a demoler en 2 meses" _Artemisa_ se apresuró a decir "puedo buscar archivos de grabación de las últimas semanas escuche decir a mi padre sobre algunas anomalías hace algunos meses"

"está bien, pero no puedes ir sola"dijo Kaldur

"_Conner _y yo la acompañaremos" dijo _Kaldur_, mientras que su contraparte asiente con la cabeza, en eso el celular de _Megan_ comenzó a sonar

"halo….me olvide completamente, ahorra mismo voy. …Si adiós" dijo _Megan_ y luego colgó" era Karen, Zatanna tenemos que organizar el baile, es mañana"

"pero que pasa.." comienza a decir _Zatanna_

"no se preocupen vayan para no causar sospechas, no queremos a los adultos que intervengan" dice _Dick _a lo que ella suspira

"está bien pero traten do no matarse de acuerdo "dice Zatanna con una sonrisa triste, a lo cual el responde con un guiño

* * *

**Fábrica abandonada **

Había un montón de cables rotos, maquinas antiguas y oxidadas ya saben lo típico, Wally y Artemisa comenzaron a entrar no fue difícil, la entrada estaba cerrada con madera

"porque siempre vamos a lugares como estos" susurra Wally

"a que te refieres" pregunta Artemis mirando el lugar

"es que siempre tenemos que ir a lugares viejos y con trampas mortales, ¿algún día no podríamos ir a un restaurante con un bufet ilimitado y encontrar la información en no se pavo? ¿Es mucho pedir?" responde Wally

"solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas, no es verdad" dice Artemisa rodando los ojos

"hey, es mi sueño, dicen que no cuesta nada soñar" dice Wally y añadió "no es como si tu no tuvieras sueños"

"sueños" susurro para sí misma, es verdad ella si tuvo un sueño tener una familia unida y feliz, pero ese sueño se espumo cuando su madre se fue a la cárcel desde ese momento ella no volvió a tener otro sueños, su padre siempre dijo que eran una pérdida de tiempo que te distraía de la realidad y que jamás se realizarían, ella se quedó tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Wally estaba parado enfrente de ella con las manos moviéndose enfrente de su cara

"hey, tierra llamando a Artemisa hay alguien ahí" dijo Wally, asiendo reaccionar a Artemisa, cuando ella se dio cuenta de un extraño círculo rojo echo de marcas de fuego con símbolos extraños, ella camino hacia donde se encontraba olvidándose de Wally ,cuando este volteo a ver a donde se dirigía noto aquel circulo

"se parece al círculo que vimos cuando los adultos desaparecieron el mismo que….." dijo Artemisa

"Klarion utilizo" finalizo Wally

"hay que enseñárselo a Zatanna" dijo Artemisa sacando una cámara de su bolsillo y comenzó a tomar fotos

* * *

**Lote baldío**

"es extraño porque un punto clave seria este lugar es muy absurdo aunque puedo detectar un fuerza aquí no puedo ver nada" dice Zatanna

"si yo fuera un villano donde me escondería "dijo Megan comenzado a caminar hasta que piso un lugar y el piso se comenzó a hundir y una túnel secreto de abrió "hola Megan, un pasa secreto "dijo y ella y Zatanna entraron en el túnel formado cuando el túnel se cerró unas antorchas se prendieron, haciendo que ambas chicas dieran un salto "este lugar me da escalofríos" dijo

"si es por las vibraciones alguien muy poderoso debe haber estado aquí tanto hace que dejo rastros "dijo Zatanna cuando llegara ron a final del túnel hacia una gran habitación con estantes llenos de libros había un mapa de la ciudad con cuatro puntos marcados, en el escritorio un libro que llamo la atención de Zatanna, cuando comenzó a leerlo lo dejo caer causando un ruido sordo

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Megan

"es un hechizo, lo había leído en uno de los libros de mi padre sirve para…..para succionar el poder vital de las almas para poder realizar un hechizo poderosos, como unir dimensiones, los puntos de acá son los lugar indicados para que el hechizo funcionen pero el lugar predestinado para ese hechizo es" comenzó a decir Zatanna

"La Academia Gotham" concluyo Megan estupefacta

Gimnasio de la Academia Gotham

"…..colóquenlo acá…el dj ira acá…quiero las mesas por acá y…...la iluminación por acá y acá " comenzó a dirigir Megan con ansiedad

"tranquila Megan todo saldrá bien "dijo Zatanna tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

"lo sé solo quiero que todo salga perfecto, nada puede arruinar este baile…..solo me gustaría que Wally estuviera aquí….él me dijo que quería invitar a Artemisa al baile "dijo Megan con una sonrisa triste al recordar a su primo

_Recuerdo_

_Megan estaba bajando por el elevador al laboratorio de su primo, Wally, cuando el elevador se detuvo, se abrieron las puertas solo para ver a su primo sentado frete a la gran pantalla que daba poca iluminación al gran "laboratorio"_

"_hey, Wally" Megan_

"_hum...hola Megan" contesto el un poco distraído, porque estaba más concentrado leyendo los últimos informes del movimiento criminal de Gotham, aunque los padres de Bruno ya habían limpiado la mayoría de la ciudad antes de que el viniera siempre habían uno que otro robo que siempre fueron detenidos por la policía, pero cuando el llego todos esos índices comenzaron a aumentar y todo gracias ese hombre_

"_te traje galletas" dijo Megan mostrando un tazón lleno de galletas de chocolate recién orneadas_

"_gracias "dijo Wally levantándose de su asiento y comenzó a comer todas las galletas de un solo bocado, lo cual hizo sonreír a Megan, aunque él podía ser serio, aún tenía ese apetito desde que era un niño es una de las pocas cosas que no cambiaron en su actitud, y eso hacia feliz a Megan saber que aún quedaba algo de aquel niño feliz y despreocupada, el cual siempre hacia bromas y podía levantarle el ánimo a cualquier persona fuese la situación que fuese_

"_deberías descansar" dijo ella_

"_tú sabes que no puedo" respondió_

"_sabes va a ver un momento en el cual vas a prestar más atención a eso" dijo señalando a la gran pantalla" que perderás a las personas cercanas sin necesidad de que estén muertos" dijo ella y añadió con una sonrisa " he escuchado que Cameron iba a invitar a Artemisa al baile de fin de año" a lo cual hizo que a Wally le hirviera la sangra, unos pocos años después de conocer a Artemisa, Wally había desarrollado ciertos sentimientos hacia la hermosa rubia, tanto así que un día se escapó de ciudad centran así a Gotham para verla y cada vez que se recuerda aquel suceso él se sonroja y trata de evitar el tema, pero después de los sucesos que lo dejaron marcado, simplemente tratar de estar en la zona de amistad lo más que pudo aunque siempre se ponía celoso cuando otro chico coqueteaba con ella, la invitaba a salir o en este caso al baile_

"_está bien, se lo que tratas de hacer Megan" dijo el_

"_yyyyy" dijo Megan con esperanza a que su primo por fin se atreviera a dar un paso más en su relación_

"_invitare a Artemisa al baile" dijo Wally con una sonrisa_

_Fin del recuerdo_

"todos quisiéramos que estuviera aquí "dijo Zatanna agachando la cabeza, mientras Megan pensaba en el futuro que su primo hubiera tenido

* * *

**Oficina central de empresas Crock**

Artemisa, Conner y Kaldur entraban a un gran edificio, al entrar había muchas personas, cuando Artemisa se acercó a la recepcionista

"buenas tardes, yo" comenzó Artemisa pero la recepcionista la interrumpió

"ho, buenos días señorita Crock su padre aun no llega pero puede esperarlo en su oficina "dijo señalándole el elevador

"gracias" dijo y Conner, Kladur y ella comenzaron a caminar al elevador donde dos hombres fornidos, vestidos de terno negro, estaban parados a cada lado, cuando el elevador se abrió ella comenzó a caminar, cuando la vieron la dejaron entrar y cuando sus dos amigos quisieron pasar, ellos les bloquearon el paso

"no pueden pasar" dijo uno

"ellos vienen conmigo" dijo Artemisa

"pero señortia" comenzó uno

"nada de peros a mi padre no le gustaría que dos de sus empleados impedir la entrada de mis amigos seria como impedirme la entrada a mí, y ustedes no me impedirían entrar verdad" dijo Artemisa con las manos en la cintura, y los dos hombres se miraron entre si y luego levantaron sus brazos dejando entrar a Conner y Kaldur

"gracias" dijo Kaldur y Conner simple gruño como un gracias, cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso número 56, se abrieron las puertas, entraron a un gran pasadizo, cuando llegaron a una puerta la abrieron, una gran oficina amplia con vista a toda la ciudad

"nosotros vigilaremos a cuando llegue tu padre" dijo Conner, y ella asintió, cuando entro se dirigió a la computadora, pedía una contraseña

"no debe ser difícil" pensó Artemisa, presionando algunas teclas, pero la pantalla decía error, volvió a intentarlo pero de forma diferente y logro entrar "si" pensó y comenzó a revisar los archivos, hasta que encontró un correo de alguien desconocido que decía:

_Se logró el adjetivo lo sacamos del camino, y si no está seguro que cumplimos véalo usted mismos_

Cuando apretó el video que venía en el archivo

_Video_

"_no vas a decir nada" decía una voz detrás de la cámara de la cual todo de veía negro cuando la mano que tapaba la cámara fue quitada, mostró a Wally, con moretones en la cara y el pañuelo que tapaba su boca esta ensangrentado_

"_déjalo el pobre no sabe lo que pasa, el gran Wally West tirado en el piso de su propio avión el cual lo llevara a su muerte espero que lo disfrutes" dijo otra voz pero esta vez era femenina cuando muestran una cuenta regresiva " muy bien vámonos" dijo la voz cuando se ve que comenzaron de bajar del avión " muy bien 10..9…8…7…6…5….4…3…2…1…0" y en ese momento la cámara miraba hacia el cielo mostrando al avión el cual exploto en mil pedazos_

_Fin del video_

"oh mi Dios" exclamo Artemisa con lágrimas en los ojos, en ese momento la puerta se abrió entrando su padre y tres hombre en ella pudo ver a sus amigos en el piso

"no te preocupes están inconscientes" dijo su padre, acercándose a ella "por favor déjame explicarte Artemisa"

"explicarme que, que mataste a Wally y lastimas a mis amigos" grito ella, derramando lágrimas" por qué "grito de nuevo

"entiende cariño lo hice por tu bien, el de tu hermana y de tu madre" dijo el tratando de poner su mano en la mejilla de Artemisa pero esta se parto de inmediato

"y que bien tiene matar a personas dime" dijo ella

"era un obstáculo en nuestro plan" contesto su padre

"mamá nunca te permitiría eso, de seguro ella no lo sabe" dijo

"y ella no se enterara ni tampoco tu hermana" dijo el hombre que con tanto cariño llama su padre pero ahorra de saber la verdad lo creía un monstro

"eres un monstro, no puedo creer que hicieras algo tan horrible" dijo Artemisa entre sollozos

"disculpa, pero espero que algún día entiendas que es por tu bien, chicos llévenla a casa" dijo su padre, y los hombre la agarraron de sus brazos y ella intentaba zafarse pero era inútil

"no, suéltame, déjeme, gorilas súper desarrollados" gritaba hasta que fue callada, porque le pudieron un trapo húmedo en la boca y nariz haciendo que ella se duerma, uno de los hombres la cargo y comenzó a sacarla de la oficina" quiétenle todo artefacto de comunicación, no quiero que se contactar con sus amigos" dijo

"y que hacemos con estos dos" dijo uno de los hombre

"desháganse de ellos" dijo, y los hombres asintieron

* * *

**Planta de energía central**

Conner y Kaldur caminan van por un pasadizo con un grupo de personas

"muy bien por aquí verán las cámaras de energía que funcionar a base de energía solar, esta es una de las primeras plantas de energía ecológica, por aquí verán….." comenzó a decir la guía, Conner vio una puerta que decía" solo personal autorizado" y le dio un codazo a Kaldur para que voltear, luego los dos se miraron y asintieron, se escabulleron y entraron a la puerta, era un reactor a base de energía pero lo más peculiar era la masa de energía que se estaba formando al centro del reactor, los dos se escondieron y Conner comenzó a escuchar la conversación de dos personas

"_falta poco para que el núcleo sea estable" dijo el hombre_

"_cuanto tiempo tomara "dijo el otro hombre_

"_a lo mínimo tres días" respondió_

"_tres día el jefe lo quiera entre dos días o sino dile adiós a tu querida esposa" amenazo el otro hombre_

"_pero eso causaría un oyó de gusano inestable que alteraría la el campo magnético "dijo el otro hombre_

"_pues arréglalo o sino ya verás entendido" dijo _

"_s si "tartamudeo el otro y el hombre se marcho_

"ellos quieren el núcleo para crear un oyó de gusano" susurro Conner

"es por eso la aparición del oyó de gusano a las afueras de Gotham, era para una especie de prueba" susurro Kaldur" tenemos que bajar al información, Conner entretén a los guardias "dijo, y Conner asiente y sale de su escondite mientras Kaldur llega a la computadora central y coloca la memoria Flash

"que hacen aquí" dice aquel hombre que fue amenazado "salgan o llamare a seguridad" dijo y Conner se encoje de hombres, el científico aprieta un botón que hace que los guardias rodean a Conner

"fuego" dijo uno de los guardias y comenzaron a disparar a Conner, las balas ni cosquillas le daban

"ya terminaron" dijo, mientras que los guardias lo miraban con la boca abierta "mi turno" dijo haciendo sonar sus nudillos, mientras tanto Kaldur esperaba que los sistemas de seguridad fueran pirateados, Robin le había dado una memoria Flash que pirateara todos los archivos para descargarlos y así saber para que servía ese núcleo cuando la cargar fue completada

"esta listo" sacando la memoria, para ver a Conner rodeado de hombres inconscientes "vámonos" dijo

* * *

**Academia Gotham**

El equipo y la mayoría de sus contrapartes estaban en el laboratorio, esperando la llegada de _Conner, Kaldur y Artemisa_, hasta que _Conner y Kakdur_ llegaron

"que les paso" pregunto _Megan _preocupada, al ver a su novio y a su amigo con moretones, cortes y su ropa rasgada

"en la oficina esperábamos a que Artemisa terminara pero unos hombres nos noquearon lo último que recuerdo es que alguien gritaba después nos despertamos en el puerto a punto de ser tirados al mar, por suerte pudimos escapar" explico _Kaldur_

"y donde esta Artemisa" dijo _Dick, Conner _y_ Kaldur _bajaron la cabeza

"no lo sabemos" dijo _Conner_

"no creen que el" comenzó a decir Zatanna

"no creo que su propio padre la matara así que tenemos posibilidades a que este viva" dijo Kaldur, a lo cual Artemisa resoplo murmurando un claro que sí que solo Wally y Conner pudieron oír" _Megan_ trata de contactarte con ella" dijo

"Megan y yo descubrimos algo horrible, es un hechizo que consiste en absorber la fuerza vital de no solo una persona si no de varias se le conoce como luna sangrienta, pero solo se puede realizar cuando el sol tape a la luna llena y el punto centras es la academia, creo que Klarion quiere absorber la fuerza para hacer un hechizo poderoso" dijo Zatanna

"nosotros también descubrimos algo interesante, en la planta de energía hay un núcleo que aún no está listo es inestable pero, sirve para crear agujeros de gusano oí a un hombre decir que si no se le daba el tiempo para que se estabilice podría alterar el campo magnético" dijo Conner

"me podrían dar la memoria Flash" dijo Robin y Kaldur se lo entrega cuando lo pone en la computadora aparecen planos de una maquina "ya veo ellos no solo quieren viajar entre las dimensiones quieren unir nuestra dimensión con está creando una nueva realidad podría alterar la ida como la conocemos "

"nosotros encontramos un círculo mágico como el que había cuando desaparecieron los adultos solo que con algunos símbolos diferentes" dijo Artemisa sacando la cámara a Zatanna

" todo está relacionado, quieren juntar la magia y la tecnología, solo que los símbolos ellos quieren juntar los mundos para alterar el cuerpo de los habitantes de nuestra dimensión" cuando termino la explicación todos la quedaron mirando sin comprender "les explicare por ejemplo, hay una dimensión de magos y otra de…velocistas si yo entro a la dimensión del velocista y permanezco mucho tiempo mi cuerpo comienza a cambiar mi magia se desvanece y mi cuerpo se debilita y comienza a desaparecer de esa realidad porque cada realidad es distinta imagínense si las dos dimensiones e juntan los que tienen súper poderes comenzaran a debilitarse cuando lleguen a su punto máximo desaparecerán de la realidad así Klarion y las sombras podrían conquistar nuestro mundo" concluyo Zatanna " alguna pregunta y Wally alzo la mano

"no estamos en la escuela" dijo Artemisa

"si Wally" dijo Zatanna

"porque ninguno de nosotros está afectado" pregunto

"es porque no hemos estamos mucho tiempo aquí pero si seguimos aquí nos iremos debilitando lentamente" contesto Zatanna

"enserio hay una dimensión de velocistas" dijo Wally con una sonrisa

"es posible" dijo Robin

"ojala que no sino se acabaría la comida del mundo" dijo Artemisa

" hey, es solo mi "comenzó pero fue contado por todo el equipo

"metabolismo acelerado" dijeron todo el equipo al unísono

"lo dice muy seguido no" dijo _Conner_

"demasiado" dice Robin

"ahora tenemos que encontrar a Artemisa" dice _kaldur_

"podríamos rastrearla desde su celular" dijo_ Dick_

"eres un genio _Dick"_ dijo Ztanna dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo cual él se ruborizo y Wally silbo

"todo un casanova amigo" dijo Wally, dándole un codazo a Robin

"espero que Artemisa este bien" dijo Megan

* * *

En una gran mansión ya hacia Artemisa dentro de una habitación grade acostada en una cama durmiendo plácidamente hasta escuchar el sonido de una piedra contra la ventana lo cual la despertó de su profundo sueño

"que me paso" murmuro levantándose lentamente de su cama y comenzó a mirar toda la habitación "estoy en mi habitación" pensó y luego todos los recuerdos de lo que descubrió y paso en la oficina de su padre "tengo que salir de aquí cueste lo que cueste" se dijo a si misma

* * *

**WUA, más de 3,000 palabras esta es la primera vez que hago un capitulo tan largo .**

**pero espero que disculpen la tardanza espero me perdonen por no actualizar en cuanto un mes, es que tuve algunos contratiempos y la mudanza es otro problema de aquí no sé cuándo actualizare, pero les aseguro que será pronto estoy muy inspirada y tengo algunas ideas en mi mente,. Por favor les pido a mis lectores que den sus opiniones e ideas para el próximo capítulo y gracias por leer, comenten por favor**


End file.
